percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico di Angelo's love story
Nico di Angelo's love story is exactly what it sounds like. Nico being a demigod child of Hades has finally found someone that he likes. Unlike his foreshadowed attraction to Juniper in The Battle of the Labyrinth, Nico now actually has the nerves to ask this person out. Characters #Nico di Angelo: Son of Hades and Maria di Angelo. He is the narrator of the story and has an infactuation with Brittney. #Birttney: Unlike Nico, she's mortal and seems to really like Nico thinking he's dorky and cute and funny, surprisingly. She also seems to understand that Nico has been sad and feels alone in the world. Nico di Angelo's love story Brittney, Brittney, Brittney. That's all I could think about for the passed two days. Appearantly I decided to have Chiron enroll me in another school after the whole Gaint war went down. Sadly Hazel and Frank died, Jason became a god, no shocker there and Piper ended up heartbroken. As for Percy he's still alive and well. Annabeth and him are kinda on a warzone right now, as Percy not knowing he's dating the smartest girl at camp messed up again. As for me, well I'm going to Percy's old school Goodie High School. Yep it's been quite sometime, considering I'm a freshmen in high school now. I had Freshmen Orientation last year, surprisingly and because of that I got to meet this beautiful and most extrodinary girl. Brittney. She had dark black hair and surprisingly clear blue eyes. This girl was amazing, she loved almost everything I did. And by the way, I still like those toys I burned when I was eleven. It was just, ya know puburty, and the whole losing my sister thing. Besides that, I love everything that I did back then. I still enjoy calling Mr D the Wine Dude when I see him. Which is like everytime I come to camp. Hades has kinda left me alone for some time, and I temperarily lost my shadow traveling abilities. Now I was just stuck with just summoning the dead and controling ghost. The more I thought about all that demigod stuff the more my head hurt. I gazed across the cabin and watched the Greek fire burn in the burner. I decided to go through my stuff and came across a peice of paper with Brittney's number on it. I wanted to call her, but the thought about saying something made me feel a bit uncomfrotable. I wondered how could I have gotten over this feeling. With my head wrapped around it for hours, I decided to go to the one person that understood this predicament, and considering I thought of him like a big brother, It was probably best to share these feelings with him. Percy was nowhere in sight. I went to his cabin, he wasn't there. I talked with Grover, he didn't see him. I even asked Piper and Leo, they hadn't seen him. By the time, I made it to the Athena cabin, I overheard him pleading. Which was kinda weird considering Percy wasn't the type of person to beg. I peered through the window and saw what exactly was happening. He was with Annabeth. She looked pretty today. Her blonde hair wasn't in a ponytail, which was a shocker, considering how that was her signiture hairstyle, she had on a green tanktop, and a pair of pajama bottoms. Her eyes looked sleepy almost like she had just woken up. Percy on the other hand, had on a blue t shirt and denim jeans. He seemed to gravel on his knees, as he moved closer his pleading seemed to sound unmanly. I ugh, decided to leave considering Percy wasn't acting like himself. When I finally reached the stables I found Chiron reading a book in his customized wheelchair. He had harmed his foot again during the internal Demigod cival war, so he needed more time to let his horse leg heal. I slowly took a deep breath as I walked over towards him. Considering how Chiron had lived a couple of thousand of years I though maybe he would know how to go about this whole new crush thing. I was truly hoping Percy would help me, but he was busy begging for forgiveness, which I didn't want to think about. I appeared to his left as he finished his reading. He took off his glasses and turned towards me. "Nico, wonderful surprise what can I do for you?" I gazed at him a bit nervous about the question, but I knew if anyone were to be of a good help it would be: him, a god or Percy. I chose to side with him for the time being. "I have something to ask you." I said hesitantly. Chiron raised an eyebrow in wonder considering I never really asked for help, especially from him. "Sure thing," Chiron answered. "what seems to be troubling you? A dream?" "No, it's more mortal stuff. It's a girl." The moment I said it, was the moment, I felt abit uncomfrotable. I knew that he was going to laugh at me and be all teenager-like on me. But what I expected didn't happen. Instead all he did was acknowledge the fact that I was asking for adivce, by sayin "Oh" "Very well, now what do you want to know, is this love? Or is it about their mentality?" "Mentality? Why would I want to know about that?" I wondered, Chiron chuckled and just brushed the topic aside. "Never mind, anyways, first tell me a little about the situation you want to know about. Like is it a mortal or another demigod." "Mortal. I think." "You think? The Son of Hades cannot depict a mortal from a demigod?" "Cut me some slack, I can't even travel to the underworld. Ever since the war, Hades has limited my contact with him, he only speaks to me, when he sees it benifits himself, but either way, I can't even shadow travel, and the other camp, can't find that anymore, looks like they moved it." Chiron looked at me like I was a crazied prisoner. "Just talk to her and treat her like a friend, eventually you'll learn more about her and she will learn more about you." "About that, can I tell her I'm a demigod?" I asked with hope. "Depends on your idea of safe. If you think It will help you, tell her. But if not then I wouldn't recomend it, besides it's your decision." Chiron commented. "So what do I do about calling her?" "So, you've gotten her number. Impressive." Chiron glanced at the sky with a thought in mind. "When you're speaking with her on the phone, talk to her like your her friend not anything else. Because conversations on the phone can be closed by both ends. She could also regect your calls, but considering she gave it to you, she's been expecting the call. Just speak with her when you see her, first." Like usual, I got nothing out of that. Even from the bits of memory of school that I had, I never understood it when someone was explaining something to me. It could've been my ADHD or my Dyslexia. Or just me being dumb. Nah, Not dumb considering I had the genius of a mad man, I doubt it would be me being dumb. I thanked Chiron and headed for the one person I didn't really want to ask for help. Piper Mclean. When I came across Drew, the former leader of the Aphrodite cabin, her appearance shifted and I saw Brittney. At first I was shocked to see her. I wanted to call her name, but instead of making a noise, I wimpered. Then she came closer towards me. She smiled and then she said something in my ears. She calmly blew into my ear and then the trance broke. I was staring at a seductive Drew. It was werid considering she had never liked me, she was probably trying to commision me for the whole Aphrodite's rit of passage. Which by the way was supposed to stop thanks to Piper being the new leader of the Aphrodite Cabin. "So, Nico, what keeps you at camp these days. I thought you were the traveler of the gods." She smiled and suddenly I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't speak and considering how close she was, I felt a bit unencouraged to. "What's the matter, Nico are you speechless." She squinted her eyes in a passionate manner as she closed into my lips. I felt completely uncomfortable. Hopefully someone (anyone) would help me. But no. I was all alone with Drew in my face as she contiuned touching me. She laid her hands on my shoulders as she crept up until she laced her hands together around my neck. I prayed to all the Gods that she would just back off. I wanted someone to help me anyone. I didn't even care who it was. It could've been Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, the Stoll brothers even Aphrodite herself, just someone had to get this creepy girl off of me, just then Piper grazed by, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the earth in front of her and then a skeleton warrior rose from the earth just close enough to give her a heart attack. Luckly she was used to these kinds of things. Piper gazed over and then began to laugh as she got closer. Drew suddenly backed off and looked away embarrased. "Waow," Piper chastised. "To think, that I would be seeing a lovely couple, Nico and Drew, seems perfect I mean, you two do have major character flaws." "What!" I gazed at Piper. "You think I summoned that skeleton warrior, just to get your attention on how 'cute' we look." I exchanged looks between both of them. I didn't know what to say, but I got over it. "Just forget it, because I have to ask you something Piper, let's go." ___ Piper was great with her wisdom on love, which kinda sucked considering, Jason chose Immortality before love. I thought about how he had been praised by many legionaires at Camp Jupiter, and now how he had been considered a great hero of the Prophecy of Seven. Besides that he was a complete jerk, he had taken Piper's heart and her insecurities and shattered it into peices. When we finally got as far away from Drew as possible, I asked her about love. It was weird how she thought about it, pointing out what had just happened between me and Drew. Taking a deep breath, I told her everything. I told her about Brittney and Goodie High school. Piper was now dressing more interestingly. She had finally mastered the ability to change her hair color, type and even her eye color. Today her eyes were amber brown and her hair was autumn red. She had on a pair of red skinny jeans with a white t shirt that read across Camp Half Blood and a poutch for her knife slung across her shoulder. "So, Brittney is going to be in school with you. And you have her number. I'm thinking you should call her, and set up a hang out. Or in your case a date. I would like it to be romantic, so that means, make either a picnic or something rather interesting. Umm, Percy could help if you want to take her to the beach. Or maybe somewhere that has a natural feeling to it." "What can you help me with?" I asked hesistantly "Appearance, destination and attitude." "Appearance? What's wrong with the way I look?" I said defensively. "Umm, something about your hair has to be changed, I mean she's just a friend right? You've talked with her for sometime." "Well, I spent a couple days with her and around her last school year, I mean besides the fact that we had Orientation together, I probably wouldn't have met her." "True, so let's defenitely change appearance, Attitude too." "I can do good on Attitude, besides you never act the same when you are with the person you like and your friends." "I do. Why don't you?" Piper wondered. "Because, I've kinda ditched a couple of stuff, but Percy knows more about me. Either way, I think that could help so. Let's start as quickly as possible." "Sure thing." Piper smiled with a glim in her eyes as they swiftly changed from Amber to Blue. ___ The makeover was by far the worse thing I had ever gone through. When I finally got the nerve to call Brittney, I was excited to catch her on a bored day. She told me about being bored all day and a bit of other stuff that seems kinda unimportant to say. When I finally meet up with her she looked rather extrodinary as usual. Kinda weird to say, when I've only hung out with this girl three times in total, before today. Brittney looked beautiful, she had dyed hilights in her hair along with her bangs and tips: all blonde. She wore a black leather jacket over a white tanktop and an awesome pair of skinny jeans and with vans. She looked awesome and her smile made me melt in my ugh boots. Yeah that's right, Piper made me wear boots. I was dressed in a mid-night blue leather jacket, which by the way kept me cold, rather than warm considering how It was early evening it seemed like a good idea. I also sported dark denims and a blue t shirt. By the time we reached the Great Lawn, I summoned up a backpack, that had been magically charmed to hold a picnic inside. We ate various types of Italian food, Considering how I had been trapped in Italy three summers ago, I decided to learn how to cook italian, speak italian and also learn from italian customs. We ate, some bread and shared some spaghetti on the great lawn. It was weird, but awesome. She told me about her family and how she had a little brother named George and a pet cat name Mr Fluffy. Weird name but it was kinda cute in a little six year old girl kinda way. I tossed my recently straightend and fashioned hair to the side as we continued talking. She had asked me about my life and family. I told her how my mother had died when I was young so, I didn't remember much about her. My sister and My dad were kinda nice to me as I grew up, but deep down My dad still expects more from me. I tried to cover everything up with the whole sister dying rather normally, but I caved and just said she was in an accident and died. Brittney didn't do none of that 'aww you poor thing' crap. It seemed rather cool that she wasn't like that, considering how I hated that terrible stereo type. Like I know how I'm feeling so why would someone have the guts to say I'm so sorry, it's not like they did it. Anyways, after our dinner on the great lawn, we took the train to the Long Island beach, which by the way, was the beach that was stationed at Camp Half-Blood. I met up with Percy and Annabeth, who were now at good terms, Brittney nestled on the sand in between my legs as I smiled and gazed at the calm seas that Poseidon had finally made in my life. I turned and noticed Percy and Annabeth were closer now. Percy smiled as Annabeth cuddled up against his arm. Leaning her head back, Birttney gazed at me with her clear blue eyes. I couldn't help but think that today was finally Valentine's day for good ol' Nico. I smiled and tilted her has I gave her a passionate kiss of admoration. As the sun faded I continued kissing her. But it wasn't one of those teenage s*x induced kisses. It was a passionate old timer's kiss. After all, I'm pretty freakin' Old but that's for another story. I continued kissing Brittney up until, Percy and Annabeth left. With the other couple gone, I smiled and both Brittney and I began to laugh at the fact we had broken the silence between two lovely doves. "Well," I thought, "Seems like this year is going to be the start of a beautiful romance, but not for Percy or Annabeth, this year it's all for Nico di Angelo." I smiled and gave my girlfriend another kiss as we left to return her home. I thanked Aphrodite for the wonderful love, that I shall forever call... Nico di Angelo's love story Trivia The entire story is told, though the eyes of Nico di Angelo, this story also seems to have various points in time that seem to foreshadow moments in time and also has Nico as the shy boy that is attracted to a smart, attractive and talented girl. *Nico returns to his old personality when around Brittney as he acts dorky and seems to have a better sense of humor around her rather than being dark and ominous like Hades. *He doesn't lie to Brittney and use sarcasm at all around her.